


Big Mean and Little Green

by StrawberrySkeleton



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Other, one shots, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySkeleton/pseuds/StrawberrySkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil Jasper/Peridot one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Mean and Little Green

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooo this is my first time writing any form of fanfic so please leave feedback/suggestions for future drabbles so I can Improve!  
> This chapter is based off a pic I drew...which is based off of me writing this in my head and being like yep,lets do this  
> u should probs save the pic for after so you don't spoil anything for yourself pic ----> http://marshmellowcannibalart.tumblr.com/post/113895438644

Even though multiple flashing lights came off her hologram screen,attempting to remind her that she _really needs_ to be working right now,Peridot's eyes were looking to her escort,trying to be discrete,but only ending up overly obvious that she was staring.

Jasper was hardly far,the made for battle gem was,of course,staring at herself in a particularly reflective part wall of the ship,and flexing.Flexing rock muscles constantly being perfected,still sweaty from Jasper's latest 'Punch the wall and claim it's working out' session,they were so perfectly shaped and the strips of red really added to BEEP BEEP BEEP.  


Jumping with a from where she had been leaning staring,Peridot quickly slammed her fingers on the surface of the hologram until it shut up.Shaking,she frantically pressed random buttons,hoping to look busy.If she was lucky,Jasper would mind her _own_ business for once.Hearing -  


"Everything smooth over there?" from her superior sounded 10x louder than it probably did,most likely amplified by the amount of snark the words carried.Peridot practically snapped her head back at her,only for her to completely fail to hide the panic in her response.  


"EVERYTHING IS FINE" It took a few moments for her own words to register in her head,and when they did,she felt like she was going to combust from the sheer amount of mental screaming she was doing.Her fake smile wasn't convincing either,smiles aren't supposed to look like a cry for help.A thing like this was bound to happen at some point,they were on this ship together for two week already,and there was at least another left before they arrived on earth.During that fortnight more and more time was spent involving the large orange tank.Whether it be stealing glances at her or thinking about her orange,red,and captivating yellow eyes were consuming the lime mechanic,and keeping her tied up with that deep voice..

"Really?" Jasper was taking casual but intent full steps towards the tech geek,successfully knocking her out of her train of thought.The shorter gems attention returned to the other in the room,who was now nearly beside her."Because it looked like to me that.." Suddenly Jasper crouched,and jabbed an arm through the space between Peridot's thighs."You had your head.." before the shocked jewel had time to react big and buff brought her arm up,suspending triangle in the air."In the clouds!"While Jasper was deeply chuckling,Peridot loudly yelped and clinged onto her shoulder and arm for dear life.

"JASPER!PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY"A gem who worked with computers didn't often leave the ground,and that's the way she liked it.Plus she wouldn't put it behind the meat sack she was holding on to to simply drop her.

"Aww c'mon green bean you seemed to _really_ like this gunshow just a second ago" Green blood rushed to the guilty face of Peridot 'oh,oh no, _she saw me staring no no no'_ raced it self over and over in her head

"I-I-I Wasen-I don't understand what your referring to I,I,Don't call me that! I-"

"Psst,Excuses excuses,fine then fine lime down you go"Right as Jasper made a move to lower the flustered nerd to the ground thin arms shot out to wrap themselves behind her strong neck.She froze in place before smirking down at the stone currently in her arms."You know I wasn't going to drop you right?"The gem clinging to her flashed her eyes to met yellow ones,before snapping them back down to the floor of the ship.

"Oh-oh r-right of course,yes"was the slow shaky response given,but both pairs of arms remained."Oh!Oh sorry um.." Said the ginger ale gem,slowly letting go and allowing herself to be lowered back to the ground."I,um,thank you?I think?" suddenly the blush on small and green's face managed to intensify further,somehow that was possible."waIT!?What did you call me!!??"Though the bara infront of the blush bag just calmly crossed her arms and smiled,though it was more of a smirk.

"Yep" was the only answer floaty fingers got,that and the brute bending almost half over,and laying a gentle kiss on her peridot gem.Only for her to just calmly walk away and wave goodbye as she went out the door.Peridot stood still,in shock,and still blushing like it was the only thing she could do,which wasn't inaccurate.Only moving a few seconds later to scream and jump as the monitor started beeping again.She angrily punched it to get it to be quite for once,she really needed to think right now.


End file.
